


BLADES & ARROWS

by JazamineL



Series: THE OMEGA~VERSE™ [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha Thea Queen, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Amused John Diggle, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archery, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 1, Arrowcave (Arrow TV 2012), Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Ass-Kicking, Assassins & Hitmen, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Badass, Bat Family, Beta/Omega, Biting, Blades, Bonding, Bottom Oliver, Bows & Arrows, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bratva (Arrow), Breeding, Come Marking, Comedy, Comfort/Angst, Courting Rituals, Cute Kids, Desert Island Fic, Discipline, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Gay Sex, Gen, Good Friend John Diggle, Good Slade Wilson, Guns, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Heroes & Heroines, Homosexuality, Implied Mpreg, Insecure Oliver, John Diggle & Felicity Smoak Friendship, John Diggle & Oliver Queen Friendship, John Diggle Is So Done, Killing, Knotting, Lian Yu Island (Arrow TV 2012), Licking, Love/Hate, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Homosexuality, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Memories, Mentioned Moira O'Deorain, Mild Kink, Mild S&M, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Older Man/Younger Man, Oliver Queen Has PTSD, Omega Felicity Smoak, Omega Oliver Queen, Omega Roy Harper, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Parent Slade Wilson, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Past Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Pheromones, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Post Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Pre-Lian Yu Oliver Queen, Protective Oliver, Protective Slade Wilson, Protectiveness, Puppy Love, References to Knotting, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Slade Wilson's A+ Parenting, Smut, Survival, Survivor Guilt, Swords, Team Arrow as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thea Queen & Felicity Smoak Friendship, Top Slade Wilson, Triggers, Vigilantism, Wilderness Survival, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazamineL/pseuds/JazamineL
Summary: Oliver Queen had one goal while on that island for ten years; survive.Survive so once he's home, he can right his Father's wrongs alongside his Alpha and son.That proves to be a problem when everything he has planned isn't going in order. He has a body Guard, his Alpha isstubborn and reckless.And his nine year old son, insists he must fight along them.Oliver must become more to protect his city and protect his family.But he can't do it alone.ㆁᴗㆁ✿)Part of the Omegaverse™ series.by smexyndjfnf on Wattpad.2019©®ABO universe (Alpha Beta Omega)





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lj_todd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/gifts).



> Hello and welcome to another part of this series. I came up with this once I fell hard fpr sladiver and yes, it's not a very popular ship, but I can see it happening. So, here's some Ollie and Slade as parents after spending 10 years- I doubled it so their child can be old enough to fight( think of Damien Wayne and you'll get the jist). Please, if you are not a fan of mpreg then, this is not your place. Ollie is an Omega and Slade is his Alpha Mate. 
> 
> Diggle-Alpha  
> Laurel-Omega  
> Sara-Omega  
> Felicity- Omega  
> Roy-Omega  
> Thea- Alpha  
> Moira- Omega  
> Malcolm-Alpha  
> Tommy-Alpha  
> Robert Queen- Alpha  
> Quentin Lance- Alpha  
> Walter Steele- Alpha  
> Slavick- Alpha  
> Shado- Beta  
> Yao Fei- Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name of the island we were found on was called Lian-Yu, it's mandarin for purgatory. I've been stranded here for ten years. During those years, I've dreamt of my rescue, as well as a better life for the family I gained. For ten years, I've had one thought; one goal. Survive.  
> Survive and protect my family.
> 
> The island held many dangers. To live, I had to make myself more than what I was. I was forced to forge myself and my pup, into a weapon.  
> I am returning; not as an omega boy who was shipwrecked, but as a man who will bring justice to those who have poisoned my city. 
> 
> My name is Oliver Queen.

* * *

**2007 Lian-Yu**

_Oliver had to bite down on cold leather as horrid pain rippled through his body; ten times worse than whatever he's been through while on this God-forsaken island. But, it would all be worth it. The Omega sat against the makeshift cot, legs spread and tears with sweat dripped down his face, making his hair stick to his skin and forehead. The swell of his stomach and tenderness in his chest had become prominent over time while the seed inside him flourished and grew. Oliver cursed beyond the leather in English and then in the four other languages he had learnt while on the island. He let out the scream that grew inside him, thankfully it was muffled from the leather and he fisted the dirt and metal beneath him. He panted after, though went still at the impending footfalls he heard coming round the nose of the fallen plane. Oliver reached for the gun that he had stolen from a soldier he managed to knock out and aimed it at the opening. He may be in labour, but there was nowhere in hell he was going to let anyone take this child away from him. Instead came Slade, the Alpha froze with the fish he had caught for them, dangling at his boot. Oliver dropped the gun and let his head fall back, a cry escaping him. Slade puts the fish down and brings him clean water. Oliver takes out the leather and Slade gently helps him drink to keep hydrated and then the Omega bites down the leather again._

_Over a year ago, Oliver had been shipwrecked and came to this island. Almost immediately, the Omega was shot at with an arrow, starved and forced to kill an animal plus people to survive, tortured and nearly raped. It was a miracle that he lived and with the help of Yao Fei, he was guided to Slade Wilson. This was where the two came up with the idea to get off of the island but was unsuccessful. Nonetheless, Oliver did manage to learn how to protect himself; how to survive. Wilson, a dark hair and stubborn, crazy, trained, asshole of an Alpha taught him mostly, everything he needed to live. However, Oliver was an Omega. In Starling City, where he was born and raised, he was a Beta in the eyes of the public because his Father was ashamed to have an Omega son. So, since he was a teen, he used scent suppressants and pills to hide his dynamic. Within the past few months, he'd been on the island, the pills and suppressants began to wore off, which put him in a Heat. The first time; Slade had avoided him with a passion, using the herbs he had, he masked Oliver's Heat scent and natural scent so they could go about their lives. Not long after his first Heat on the Island, they saved Shado, a Beta female and the daughter of Yao Fei. She taught him discipline and patience, endurance and archery. In due time, he knew how to survive. That's when it all changed._

_Oliver before the island could have any Beta, Omega and Alpha, that Oliver was selfish and egotistical. That Oliver had caused the life of someone's daughter, sister. That Oliver did not watch his Father blow his brains out so his Omega son could survive and right his wrongs. To fix the Queen name and help the people's lives they had ruined. The new Oliver fought with bravery and skill, Oliver now was selfless and observant. Oliver now embraced his Omega dynamic, mastered ways to go through his monthly Heats and supposedly caring nature on an Island that would destroy him. This Oliver caught Slade's attention, this Oliver was a warrior and an Omega like no other. Oliver Queen was not the same person that washed up on that shore, he was not the same Omega Slade Wilson's stares lingered on. And when his fourth heat came, Oliver, knowing that it was not their wisest idea, still submitted when his Alpha entered the Plane. He moaned and slicked for an Alpha to knot him. And knot him he was. Now, nine months later, after nights of restlessness, days of aches and cramps, mornings of sickness, Oliver was going to bring Slade's- their child, into this mess. However, Slade could not stop the Omega. No matter what he had said, no matter the dangers it would bring, Oliver was not letting this child go. After all, he was still and Omega. Even so, he was trained and would not hesitate to kill for his baby._

_Oliver cried out from the leather, feeling the instinct to push rise inside of him. And he took Slade's hand, then bared down, squeezing the man's hand. Shado returned and knelt in front of his legs. She had cleaned and dried cloth with her as that had been her duty for a month now, her dark hair was brought back in a messy bun. She had said that the child could not sleep on the dirty floor so, she washed as best as possible the rags that were about to wrap the baby in. Oliver dropped his head and felt soft cloth dab away sweat and tears before Slade's voice, suddenly soft and kind rang near his ears, whispering words of encouragement and praise. Oliver looked at the Alpha and damned him straight to hell for letting him get away with this stupid idea. If only he had known it would be this painful- Oliver screamed again, this time pushing with all the strength he had left. He felt immediate relief and Shado dipped forward. Oliver's eyes were blurry with tears but, he could make out the new scent in the place; pine and grass. Oliver reached blindly as his ears picked up a soft cooing sound. Shado gently passed the child into his arms and Oliver took in the, though dirty, beautiful sight of his baby boy. The baby wiggled and cooed, as if sensing that loud noises weren't right before yawning. Slade stares and reaches a finger out which his son takes firmly. A spot of wet, dark hair- Slade's hair, but it would be some time till he saw his son's eyes. He had always wondered if they would also be like Slade or maybe like Oliver's._

_Shado smiles, "What is his name?"_

_Oliver glances at her, "Slavick. His name is Slavick Raphael Queen."_

* * *

_**Starling City, 2016**_

**Oliver Queen is alive.**

The Starling city resident was found by fishermen in the north China Sea five days ago. 

Ten years after he was missing and presumed dead following the accident that took the Queen's Gambit.

Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire, Robert Queen, who was also on board and now officially confirmed as deceased. 

As of now, it is unclear about the Beta son's condition as well as the two that were found with him. 

* * *

_Now_

Moira Queen was certainly not one to believe in miracles, however, when she gets a notification requesting her presence at the hospital because her son, Oliver has been found alive, she was forever grateful for the gift of having her child returned into her arms. Moira showed up as soon as possible and was told to speak to the Doctor in charge of her son's care before going to see him. Moira had been slightly furious about that, as all she wanted was to hold her firstborn again. Finally, look into those blue-green eyes of his and see him smile again. The Doctor assigned was a Beta man that sat her down and told her what they knew about Oliver. As he listed off the injuries and the scars, physical then possibly psychological, Moira covered her mouth in shock. She could imagine the horrors her son had gone through just to see them again. Moira looked over at the glass window, to her son that stood, slightly taller and larger than he was when he left, facing the window that looked over the Starling City night. The Doctor continued on.

"Miss Queen, there is...more."

"What else could there be, I understand, he may need therapy-"

"There are signs of breeding and...there is a child."

Moira rose from her seat and walked to the window, her son could not see her through the glass, "A...child, so the Alpha is here." She had only heard quick rumours when she was getting in.

"Yes, he is under a sedative however, after proving to be difficult when we did not allow him to see Mr Queen and the boy."

Moira looked over her shoulder, "A boy..." Oliver...had a son?

"Yes, he's estimated to be eight and is highly intelligent for his age, especially after being on the island most of his life. He, like his Mother and Father, have not eaten the food given, he also sleeps on the floor like his Mother. He also shows early signs of being an Alpha." 

"'Has Oliver said anything since he's been here?"

"He asked to see his son once we told him that his Mate was sleeping."

"Can, can you let him, I'd like to see them interact before..."

"Of course, Miss Queen."

"And Doctor Lee, if this gets out to the public that my son is an Omega and has a child, I'll make sure that the next time you are is in a Hospital, you'll be on a gurney. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Miss Queen, I'll see to the boy now." The Beta pauses, "I must also warn you, Miss Queen, the Oliver you knew may not be the Oliver now."

Moira lets the Beta scramble away and waits a moment. While she waits, she can't help the fear that strikes her. With her son alive, he was now a target to Malcolm and his goons. She did not want to lose her son again, especially now that Oliver was a Mother himself. Moira had always tried to support her son of his Omega dynamic, however, her late husband proved to be difficult in that manner and insisted, as a means to truly protect Oliver, hide his dynamic. The people they had to meddle with over the years and the things they had done, Oliver being an Omega would have gotten him killed or worse, mated to one of their enemies or allies. As the firstborn, that meant all that was the Queen family would go to her son's Mate. Speaking of which, Oliver had Bonded with someone, someone from the island and had a child with the Alpha that the Doctors had to detain. Moira had to weigh his options quickly. The door to Oliver's room opened and a boy, slender and small with a head of dark hair and smooth tanned skin, rushed through. Oliver turned and the child ran into him, hugging his Mother's legs. Moira took in the little boy, Oliver's son, her Grandson and the now heir to Queen fortune. He looked up at his Mother and they spoke quietly. Moira left the office and went to stand in the doorway. Doctor Lee and a Nurse let her by to walk into the room. The child seized up and glared with blue eyes as if he could hurt someone to protect his Mother. So, he was an Alpha then.

"Do not worry, Slav. That is your Grandmother, Moira."

Moira stared at her son, Oliver had cut his hair which was a dirty blonde and his green-blue eyes looked down at his child with such care and intensity that Moira never thought she'd live to see from her son. "H-hello..." Her voice cracked and was weaker than she intended. 

The child stepped forward, straightening his back and put out his hand, "Hello Grandmother, My name is Slavick Raphael Queen, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Oh, Moira wanted to hug the boy, "It is a pleasure to meet you too," She met her son's eyes, and tears stung, "My baby boy,"

Oliver opened his arms and let her fall into a hug, as she sobbed joyful tears.

Moira finally got Oliver out of the Hospital.

Her son and Slavick were not so keen on leaving and she had to promise that tomorrow, they could return to see the Alpha. Moira had gotten from Oliver that his Mate's name was Slade Wilson and he had saved Oliver's life more times than he could count. He also ensured Moira that their Mating and son were blessings in disguise. Slavick, who had never been to or even seen a city or car, had taken a second to get used to it, even so, he stuck close to Oliver. Moira asked simple questions about the boy, like his name and what it meant. Oliver told her it meant survivor in Russian and she wondered briefly since when did Oliver know Russian. Oliver then told Slav, as he called him, the names of the buildings they passed and some of the things he did as a child. It brought back memories, leaving Moira with even more questions about Robert and what happened on the island itself. As she watches her son around his child, she picked up the new calmness in his aura and acceptance with his Omega dynamic from the simple way he did not ask about his scent suppressants or pills. The boy that left those 10 years ago was no longer ashamed of his dynamic. 

The car pulled up in front of the Manor and Oliver open door, letting his son jump over him and out of the vehicle before calmly sliding out. The chauffeur was slightly confused, but let Moira out. The Beta then drove the car back as Moira led Oliver and Slav to the door that opened and revealed her husband, Walter. The Alpha and CEO of Queen consolidated smiled widely before letting them in. Oliver frowned, his son skipped into the house and awed at the tall ceilings, hardware floors and stairways. Moira watched her son take in the Manor, after ten years, there were a few changes, mostly renovations to modernize a few parts. Slavick poked at the fake flowers, seemingly disappointed when they weren't what he expected. Oliver smiled at the sight. Moira began on about what was different while Walter lingered. She understood his behaviour as Omegas were a sensitive dynamic to their Parents bonding over again.

"Oliver, so good to see you." Moira's mate says kindly. 

Moria rubs her son's arm, "You remember Walter, Walter Steele. Your Father's friend from the company?" Oliver barely acknowledges him and steps away to greet Raisa. The Omega woman smiles and sweetly welcomes him home. Slav walks up to her and Oliver, which makes Raisa beam and she bows to kiss his cheeks. Slav giggles and takes his Mother's hand. 

Then, Oliver looks up the stairs and his little sister, Thea, her Alpha daughter comes speeding down the stairs. She jumps into her older Brother's arms. Slav watches, unsure of what to do. 

"I knew it! I knew you were alive!"

"You were with me the whole time."

Slavick approaches gingerly, tugs his Mothers cuff. Oliver breaks the hug to introduce Slav to his Aunt Thea. Thea gasps and goes to her knee to hug the pup. Slav looks slightly uncomfortable before he slowly slides small arms around Thea. Moira tells him that his room is the same way he left it, having not found it in her heart to clear it out. Thea leads them upstairs and Moira comforts Walter after Oliver's blatant ignorance. Tommy Merlyn shows up then and Moira tells him what to expect. The Alpha nods and she kisses his cheek before heading up the stairs two at a time. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary
> 
> Alpha ~ the apex predator. Highest rank and are only purebred and royalty. When serving an Omega in heat, they go into their 'Rut' stage and breed their Omegas. They are the protectors of their pack and mate. In society, Alphas are typically domineering and stubborn. They are, of course, larger than Betas and Omegas. There are both male and female Alphas. They present at 10 to 13 years. Female Alphas do not have a penis but, they do have a knot (it's like squirting, sorry). Male Alphas have a larger penis than Betas and a knot. Which can happen in and out of heats. All Alphas are dominant in some way and they can imprint or bond with an Omega soon after meeting. An Alpha's knot is a bulbous swell of sperm and it ties with the Omega for the purpose of Breeding. Traditional Alphas court an Omega for the chance to breed and mate. Alphas are possessive and highly dangerous.
> 
> Beta ~ a common rank. Normal and middle ranks. They aren't affected by rut or heat hormones. Although have better smell than Alphas. Betas are normal and immune to any Alpha and Omega pheromones. Pups show signs of being Alpha, Omega and Beta from young ages. 
> 
> Omega ~ naturally submissive and very beautiful. They are breeders, so they will bare the ability to have young, male or female. However, they are only fertile for a period of time. They can trigger a PreHeat which is caused by an Alpha's Rut. Most breeders bare wider hips and are shorter in stature. Everyone has scent glands on their neck and wrist. Omegas are the mothers and the caretakers.
> 
> Female Omegas were far more popular due to religion. Male Omegas were few in numbers and mostly ridiculed for their secondary gender. Female Omegas are much more respected and have a higher pregnancy rate of a 65% chance when out of a heat and in heat, it is 100%. A male omega has a 25% chance while in heat and out of heat, it is a 15% chance. Which is why they are so downgraded. Omegas present at 10 to 13 years. Omegas will not produce young under stress and can go into a mock heat if they bond. Pregnancy works quite similar for both male and female genders. The Male Omega, however, still has their penis. It is, of course, useless for impregnation, as they are sterile. However, it is also a stimulate, meaning that it carries 4000 nerves in it and the other 4000 is in their anus, the prostate to be exact. Omegas have their heat, once not on suppressants, every month. In the anus, for male omegas, there are two separate channels, one leads to the womb and the other, well you could guess. That passage to the womb is blocked by the prostate and during a heat, it is opened by 50%. All Omega pregnancies last 9 months. Male Omegas show later than female Omegas and their scent changes like female Omegas.
> 
> The Rut~ a primal period of time where an Alpha experiences the need to scent and breed his or her Omega. Ruts only occur when the Alpha's more primal side decides that it is safe and the best time to breed his mate. This can sometimes be dangerous to other alphas and even previous alpha or beta children. The omega and omega young are safe. This can also trigger an Omega's Pre- Heat.
> 
> Heat~ A term used to signify a time in a Submissive's (Omega's) life where she or he will have extreme urges to mate and reproduce. They give off massively strong pheromones and if not mated, they can find their mates on that day or ease themselves. The heat lasts about 10 to 24 hours. If a female or male omega is serviced during their heat, the dominant will have a 'breeding knot' and impregnate the omega. A preheat is not exactly a heat for an omega to be bred, it just makes the Ruts easier for the Omegas. Bonding between Alpha and Omega can happen quickly, however, the connection between the hosts will take time to forge.
> 
> Have any questions, feel free to ask. Byesss!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Oliver walked into his room after the shower he'd taken and never felt more lost in his life. The room he'd lived most of his life in never felt so foreign to him. Slav sat on the grey sheets of his bed reading through a book he'd gotten and never used through college. Slav had taken a bath before him and was now in a small jersey and little baggy sweatpants. His Alpha son's dark hair had been cut from its matted and long to the now shampooed and trimmed, just like Oliver. Who, as an Omega didn't like the facial hair he'd gotten over the time and shaved his face smooth, but had his hair short. His son's blue eyes, mostly gotten from Oliver seemed brighter now that years of dirt and grimes residue was cleaned off of him. Oliver sat beside his pup and breathed in his scent, pleased with himself that he had managed to get both his Mate and his child off that bloody island. He watched his son read, assisting him with anything he didn't know how to pronounce and getting a dictionary for him to use before dressing. While he moved about, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and thought back to the night that changed everything. 

_Rain poured as lightning flashed. The waves caused the Queen's Gambit to sway with the harsh conditions as it tried to battle against Mother Nature. The sky was dark and clouds gathered above the night, gloomy with the intent of staying as the Hurricane raged on. The crew was warned and Oliver came out of his room, peeping at his Father. Robert Queen smiled at his son and took his shoulder. Oliver was a stubborn, but brave and smart young man, Omega or not. It didn't matter what the people thought of him and his ways, Robert knew his boy was trying his best to uphold the playboy, Beta image he was told to. It may not have been Robert's best idea, but it was the only way he could protect his son from the type of world and business he dealt in. Rob hoped, that in due time, he would tell his son his sins and write his wrongs so that Oliver could have a normal life._

_Robert let the Sara Lance girl head back into the room, half-naked. The girl was an Omega and the daughter of Quentin Lance, as well as the sister to Laurel Lance, Oliver's best friend. Or more._

"What I'd tell ya; yachts suck."

Oliver put down the picture and turned around to hug his Best Friend. "Tommy Merlyn." The Alpha's familiar scent brings in memories and he sighs. 

"I missed you so much," The Alpha whispers and they part. He frowns, "You're not wearing any suppressants." 

Tommy being his closest friend since childhood knew of his dynamic and his Father's shame of having an Omega son. Tommy did his best to be there for Oliver. Because they were so close and for so long, Oliver's Omega, even now, responded to Tommy like family- Tom was his Brother in his eyes. 

"Don't need it, Tommy." Oliver nods his head to where his pup was standing at the doorway. Tommy frowns and then his eyes widen when he catches sight of Slavick. The Alpha looks at Oliver and the child a few times before it finally sinks in. 

Tommy then faked a sniffle but had a smile on his face. "I'm an Uncle?"

Slav, polite as always, walks up to them both and introduces himself. "Hello, Uncle Tommy. I have heard a lot about you. My name is Slavick Raphael Queen, pleased to finally meet you." He puts out his hand to shake. Tommy completely disregards it and just hugs the boy, raising him off the floor. Slav makes a panicked sound, though quickly relaxes when he finds his Mother is calm. 

"Kid, we're going to do a lot of crazy shit to drive your Mom crazy, how's that sound?" Tommy puts him down and Oliver gives a dry laugh. 

"No, there's no need to try to kill me, Tommy." 

The Alpha just winked at his nephew and the boy smirked. 

* * *

Slade had woken up hours ago and wasn't very pleased to find that the Doctors weren't telling him anything, then again, they had prepared for this sort of thing and he had to continue on as planned. The Alpha knew that his Omega and pup would be safe, if the Kid's family were really as he had said, then no doubt they'd have them both by now.

Oliver Queen, the Omega boy that Yao Fei had sent to help him find a way off the island, was naive and quite frankly a hazard to be around. It was only Slade's countless years of discipline and training that he managed so long around the younger, fertile Omega. That kid had morals and integrity, bravery and kindness- all that was expected in an Omega, really. Slade only noticed it slowly as he was forced to spend time around the kid. Oliver would not have survived because of those traits, so he trained him. Well, tried to, at least, and it began to show. Soon, Oliver had the makings of a soldier, along with Shado's help, he was able to make Oliver, not only stubborn and brave but dangerous.

The Omega became someone he respected- someone he would kill for. Then, Slade was given another chance- a son, a family. On that fucking Island. He made it then, his duty to get them off. Slade could not have his child living in such a place where every laugh, cry and bonding moment was disrupted by Fyers' men or worse, death. It had come to the latter many times and he was so grateful- even though the people that died for them were good- that it wasn't his Mate and son. Ten years of them surviving each day- ten years of his hope dwindling and they making a plan if they ever did leave. Finally, when he was this close to giving up on that pipe dream, Oliver returns to their camp and tells him, they're saved, and at first, he thinks, 'Crap, his Omega has lost it', but he still goes down to the shore and sees that swaying boat nearing. 

They were getting away from that godforsaken place, his son was going to live a long and good life. His Omega could be safe and no longer fret about if they'd live to see the next day. And, as Oliver predicted, he wasn't allowed to see them once they returned to the City. But that didn't matter, not for what he had in mind. Slade slipped his hand underneath the pillow, expecting and finding the phone he'd requested earlier on. In the work Slade had done before, he knew people and had connections all over. When they were rescued, Slade immediately initiated their ploy.

He called in a few of those favours and had them directed to Starling City. His accounts were opened and an identity created anew. Before he was on that damn Island, he'd done a lot of things and served in a lot of places, especially when he went into the mercenary business. However that time was behind him, he had to make an impression and protect his Pack. Slade dialled up a few old friends. Once that was completed he broke the flip in half and looked over at the clock that was ticking away in the wall. Eleven years of being on an island, he'd completely forgot how annoying that could be. Earlier, he had put on the TV and winced at the noise, he just checked the date and what was on the local news before taking it off again. The nurses came to drop lunch and check him up. When the door opened, he managed to get a peep at the guard at his door and he was pretty sure he was some stories off the ground. Now, another nurse was coming in, this time, she locked the door silently and pulled off the blond wig she was wearing. The German, Lya, was an old partner of his and smiled.

"Jesus Slade, ten years since I've seen you," She opens her nurse coat and pulls out an envelope. "You are looking well, my friend." Her accent is still thick as always.

"Thanks for meeting on such short notice Lya."

"Anything for you Slade; you seem to forget that you saved my father and my life. We owe you this and much more."

"This will do, Lya." He tells the Beta woman softly. 

"You can always call on us," She nods and puts the envelope on the bed. "I see you got yourself a Pack,"

"I suggest you leave that be, Lya."

"I'm not going to touch anything. If you are with that Omega, no doubt he's just as dangerous as you; maybe even more and I would not like to test that," She puts on the wig. "In there is a passport, IDs, bank cards, drivers license, you name it and we have some gifts you might like."

Slade smirks, "No thanks, I got my own. Take care, Lya."

"You too, _Bruder_." 

* * *

Raisa walked about serving their food quietly whilst Oliver took in the family dining room.

It had been so long since he sat and ate at this table. Even so, those ten years ago, he rarely spent time with his family, much less ate with them. The smooth and polished mahogany wood, china plates and aged wine were some of the simple things he had missed. Not to mention his family. Oliver sat beside his son while Tommy yapped on. He watched briefly while his Mother smiled and noticed the ring on her finger. He knew for certain now that his Mother was newly mated and, to Walter Steele, an Alpha friend of his Father and the CEO of Queen's consolidated. The man seemed nice though, well to his Mother and Thea had not mentioned it, but he could very well tell from just how they acted. he didn't need to see the Bond marks on their necks. Oliver glanced at Slavick, his boy was in a green sweater and long jeans, which he gave trouble to get into as he was not used to the clothes and was slightly uncomfortable. He fumbled with his fork too so, Oliver reached over and helped him. Slavick watched with interest as to how to hold the spoons and forks as well as, what to do with them both before trying himself. Thea stared at the sight while Tommy continued to tell him about what's new in the world, like touch screens and Trump, Omega rights, Lost ending and the Kardashians? 

"So, Oliver, you are bonded?" Walter queries and his Mother looks at him a little shocked. "Would you mind telling us how that happened?"

The Omega ruffled his pup's hair, "I met Slade some months after I was on the Island. His plane crashed there and he was the only survivor. We stayed together and helped each other. A year later, we were bonded and I was pregnant with Slav."

Moira sips her wine, and Thea leaned forward, "What was it like there?"

Oliver gave her a weak smile and Tommy seemed to go quiet, "Cold." He paused, "Well, at least until I met Slade."

Tommy chuckled, "We all know he kept you more than just warm."

His mother cleared her throat, "Speaking of Mr Wilson, he seems, a little...odd."

"He was on the island a year longer than myself." Oliver supplies.

Raisa stumbles and Oliver catches her hand and the bowl. She apologizes frantically. Oliver shakes his head and tells her it's fine and to be careful next time in Russian. Raisa looks a little shocked while Slav looks up from his food at the words. His son knew what they meant as well. 

  
Tommy raises a brow, "You speak Russian?"

Walter puts down his glass, "I didn't realize that you learnt Russian while you were in college Oliver."

The Omega smiles, "I didn't realize that you wanted to sleep with my Mother, Walter." 

Silence falls. 

His Mother looks at Thea who leans back, "I didn't say anything."

"She didn't have to," 

Walter and his Mother take each other's hands, "Oliver, Walter and I are mated and married. I don't want you to think that I did anything to disrespect your Father."

Walter adds, "We thought that you and your Father, were well, gone-"

Oliver holds in what he was really meant to say-'So, that meant you replace him as soon as he's gone? That you move on so fast while I had to find horrid ways to survive and had to bury my Father?!' Instead, what comes out is, "It's fine,"

"Mommy, what's this?" Slav asks as he pokes a piece of steak. 

Oliver smiles, grateful for a distraction. "It's from a cow, baby. It's steak; like chicken."

"Oh, tastes like it. Thank you." 

Walter clears his throat, "He's a very bright young man, considering his age and the circumstances. Though I can't imagine what it must have been like there."

"We made do with what we had."

Thea then queried, "What's your Alpha like?"

"Stubborn and he's Australian. Worked in Secret Service and more so, he knew how to protect us when push came to shove." 

"Sounds like quite the man," Walter says. 

"Yes and I was wondering, when he's discharged from the hospital, I'd like to stay with him."

"What, " his Mother puts down her glass, "We just got you back, Oliver-"

"I won't leave immediately after, maybe in a year, I'm just telling you all that I have plans,"

"Oh, that's understandable." She says softly.

He eats a little from his plate, knowing that Slade wouldn't agree to him not taking care of himself. "I'll be bringing him over tomorrow for you all to meet him,"

Moira looks at Walter, "Oh," 

Oliver rises from his seat, "May I be excused?" 

His Mother nods, unsure. His son looks to get up, but Oliver tells him to stay and enjoy his food in Mandarin. Everyone looks like they are expecting him to blow up, however, the Omega winks at his Baby sister and pats Tommy on the chest before he leaves. Moira sighs. 

* * *

The storm rages on while Oliver slept. 

Sweat formed and pooled around him. He shivered and twitched, as the nightmare played on. He was in the Queen's Gambit again, Sara- beautiful Omega Sara, sat on the silk sheets of the bed, slightly worried about the weather that caused the waves to rise and the yacht to sway. Oliver, unlike Sara, had become used to the sea over the years and all the Boats and Plans his Father had, went over to the bed, taking in the bra and panties that the woman had on, with a smirk. She laughed and he kissed her, though the kiss broke when the thunder rolled and lightning flashed. He tried to reassure her again, but the whole room flips and he's thrown off the bed while glass falls and crashes to the ground. Sara screams and Oliver groans, pain strikes him and he rolls onto his side to look for Sara.

He spots her and is glad that she's unharmed. Then, he thinks about his Dad. 'Was he alright?' 'What happened?'Oliver asks if she's okay and tries to reach for her, just as water comes hurdling into the Hallway right beneath Sara. She screams and he doesn't get the chance to save her as he is sucked into the Ocean. Oliver remembers the darkness and the straining in his head and throat. He struggles to swim to the surface- struggles for air. Oliver breaks the water and finds himself in thundering rain. He screams for Sara, for his Dad. Then, he's dragged back, the current taking him until he sees light and hears his Dad. Oliver swims to the lifeboat and is pulled in. His father holds him back while he shouts for Sara. Tells him that she's gone while he cries and begs. 

Lightning flashes and Oliver jumps up from his sleep, shocked by his Mother's face. Oliver grabs her and flips her over then holds her down by her neck with one hand. The Omega pants and then notices Walter. He looks down at his Mother then, flinches away. Oliver scrambles back just as his pup comes into view. Slavick runs over to him and hugs him while Oliver apologizes. He couldn't believe that he had hurt him, Mother. Slav mumbles soothing words in mandarin and it's the only thing that manages to calm him down. His Mother stands to push back blond waves and is comforted by Walter while she kneels.

"It's okay, Oliver, It's okay, sweetie. You're home, you're home, Oliver."

The next day couldn't come any faster.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear it up, this is an AU- meaning I'm free to play around with timelines and shit. In this, think of it as a different timeline and in this one, there are Alphas and Omegas, but just different things and different people happening similar to the ARROW TV series. This takes place in episode one, season one and maybe the full of season one. Thank you.

* * *

Oliver woke up at dawn with a mission. 

As his plans were going smoothly, with the exception of his Mother being mated over, he intended to drive around the City with Tommy and Slavick. He should have expected it, his Mother was an Omega with rights to a billion-dollar company, of course, she would Mate over. No matter how much he could despise Walter, the Alpha obviously cared deeply for his Mother. Now, that wasn't his focus, his trip to the city was because he needed an excuse to see the Queen Factory and to visit Laurel. She wouldn't like to see him, but he had an idea for that, besides, she had every right to hate him. With the number of lies he told her, she didn't even know he was an Omega and he intended to change that today. Which in turn, would be in his favour. Oliver winked at Slav. His pup stayed had with him throughout the night, it helped him push away the night terrors.

Usually, Slade did that, however, he didn't mind his son's comfort. He made sure Slav showered properly, then they had a small breakfast, which Raisa had brought up for them. Slav spoke to her in Russian, thanking her for her work and kindness. The Omega was frozen for a bit, before saying it was her pleasure and then leaving them to eat. With the door closed and Slavick chewing away, Oliver knelt down at the bed then pulled from underneath it, the case that held what he needed. He opened the lock and pushed it open, hearing the creek in the old wood. It revealed the ragged cloth that covered his Father's journal and a gift he'd brought from the island to give to Thea. Though she didn't need to know that, not with what would happen. The open looked on to the bed as Slavick fiddled with a touch screen laptop. He knew he shouldn't let him use the device while eating, but he could let his pup get away with it for now. Only because of how fascinated the child was and Oliver liked how it made his son happy. Oliver rises to his feet and goes over to his son, who he presses a kiss to his forehead, then he leaves the room in search of his baby sister. 

Thea's room was just down from his. He didn't forget to knock and then walked in. His Alpha sister was with Beta company. Possibly a friend from school, who smelt...odd. The Beta girl moved a book on Thea's desk before rising as Thea stood from sitting on the table. He smiled, and it genuine. It had been so long since he'd seen his baby sister. Ten years of him wondering what she was doing and how she coping. Now, with her in front of him, he could see how much she'd grown up. Her dark hair was past her shoulders in waves and she wore a school uniform that was too short for his liking. 

"Ollie!" 

Oliver couldn't fight the nostalgia that hit him. "No one's called me that in a while, Speedy."

Thea exhales, "Ah, worst nickname ever."

"Well, you were always chasing after me as a child, so I thought fit pretty well. Maybe it still does?"

She looks up, just as her friend says, "See at school, Speedy." The girl leaves with a smile. 

"Sorry about her, "

Oliver shakes his head and brings the rock, that was shaped like an arrowhead with dark carvings on it. Thea raises a brow and he tells her, "I have something for you,"

She chuckles, "You did not come back from a deserted island with a souvenir."

"It's a hozen. And in Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting. I kept it, in hopes that someday It would reconnect me with you."

She takes it with a kind smile and presses it against her heart. 

"A rock, that is so sweet." Tommy stood at the door. Oliver held in a smile at his friend's sarcasm. The Alpha makes his way into the room, "You know, I want one of those T-shirts that say, 'My friend was a Castaway and all I got was this crappy shirt'." He finishes with a laugh. 

Thea sighs, "Don't let him get you into too much trouble. You just got back, take it slow." She leans in and gives him a kiss to the cheek and a hug. 

Tommy clears his throat, "The city awaits. Now, where is my little partner in crime?" 

  
  
Oliver rolls his eyes as they leave the room. Tommy closes the door behind him and then asks, "You notice how hot your sister's got?"

Oliver gives him a glare and his friend throws up his hands, "Because I have not,"

They stop at his room to pick up Slav. The pup is dressed in a dark jersey and little jeans. He smiles when he sees them and runs over with the laptop folded like a tablet. 

"Mommy, can I take this with me? It's really cool! We can take pictures."

"Sure, Bǎobǎo. "

"Yes! Look, Uncle Tom, it's a computer and a giant phone!"

Tommy laughs, "Cool right!? Now, today my nephew, we're going to check out the city and your Dad. How's that sound?"

"Really? Dad is going love this then, we can take pictures and play the fighting games, "

Oliver nods and put out his hand for Slav to take. The pup does so, still talking away to Tommy. He'd never heard Slavick speak so much before and it made him relax as they got to Tommy's car. Which only made Slave freak some more. Oliver was just happy by his son's happiness. It was contagious. He didn't fight the feeling of ease that washed through him. It seemed that once Slav was safe, he would always be pleased. Now, it was just to add Slade to the picture.

He knew from last night's dinner that his mother was not looking forward to meeting Slade. A small part of him didn't give a shit, because she had replaced his Dad, however, the rational mind understood her worry. She didn't know Slade and as far as her mind went, she probably thought that Oliver was forced into the Mating and well, his pregnancy. And Slavick's birth, as well as his dynamic, automatically named him the Heir of the Queen fortune. So, his Mother had every right to be uncertain. But, he would have to speak to his mother about that. As much as Moira may want it, Oliver was not going to put his son in that position, unless Slav chose to do so. Queen consolidated was a very famous and very dangerous business, once Oliver's plan goes to work, he'd have his own money for his son to earn. During their little trip, Slavick took several pictures and awed at the skyscrapers. Oliver and Tommy talked about what else he'd missed these past ten years. Once they finally reached Starling City General, Slav hopped out the vehicle, scaring the living daylights out of Oliver and Tom. 

A News crew were still stationed out the Hospital and looked as though they were ready to leave until they saw Slav and Oliver. The head reporter spots them and makes a beeline towards them, drawing in some attention from the public. Slavick sticks close to his Mother, feeling overwhelmed. It makes Oliver annoyed, he keeps his head down though and holds his son's hand as Tommy gets them through. Inside the hospital, it's better and the security doesn't allow the Reporter in. Nurses and Doctors give him strange looks then, whisper to their colleagues. The Omega bristles at the unwanted attention, unused to it after all these years. Oliver takes a breath and heads to the check-in. The female Beta looks at him as though she was seeing a Ghost. Oliver clears his throat and tells her who he's in for and that they would be leaving with said Patient. She nods frantically and types in the information before handing him a form to fill in and asking for a piece of ID. Thankfully, his Mother thought it might be a good idea to at least keep his Driver's License, although expired and him legally dead. The Beta accepts it, along with Tommy's then, tells him that Doctor Lee would be with him shortly to escort them. They take a seat and Slavick shows Oliver a few games he likes. The Doctor arrives and Oliver recognises him from yesterday. They shake hands and are then led to Slade's room. As soon as Slav sees his Father, he slips out of Oliver's hold and runs to the bedside. Oliver relaxes at his Mate's scent. 

Slade isn't as he left him. First of all, he's clean-shaven, with a bit of a stubble, though his hair is still the thick, peppered black that's now smoothen back and reaches his nape He's in a hospital gown contrast to his naturally tanned skin and hides poorly, the pure muscle that Oliver knew first hand by touch and taste. Fierce dark eyes meet Oliver's green-blue orbs. The Alpha straightens a bit, a hand still on his pup's head of hair. Slavick seems content by just that, hugging the laptop to his chest. A scar runs across his face, from his cheek to cutting his eyebrow. There are more, rippling across that hard, strong body. A few Oliver put. Slade smirks then he looks beyond Oliver and those dark brows form a scowl. Slade lets out a shit load of Mated Alpha pheromones from the sight of Tommy, an unmated Alpha with his Omega and son. Oliver rolls his eyes as Tommy stiffens in the background. He walks over to Slavick, ruffling his pup's hair and then leaning down to press a kiss for Slade. Which the Alpha embraces with a low rumble. Then, he sits at the bed. Slade putting his hand on the Omega's thigh. 

"Slade, this is Tommy." Oliver begins, "You know Tommy, my best friend/brother?"

Slade hides his realisation well, "Oh, Tommy." 

Oliver nearly purred from his Mate's voice. It was only a day, but God, it felt so much longer. He was refreshed by Slade's side; newer and lighter. He finds himself melting, laying against Slade's body, breathing in his unique Alpha musk. 

"Omega, did you sleep?"

Oliver shook his head wistfully, "Not really," he mumbled.

Slavick perked up, "Mommy had nightmares,"

Slade nods, "Best catch some 'z's while you can, Liv." Slade carded his fingers through Oliver's hair, "I'll wake you in an hour or two."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy watched the Alpha comfort, Oliver, from where he sat for about an hour while Slavick told his father what he experienced since he came off the island.

Tommy could now tell where the little Alpha got his looks from. He had his father's dark hair and smelt similar to Slade. Like pine and some sort of...powder. He wasn't so sure, and the only reason he wasn't affected by the scent- or warned off by it- was because beneath it, was Oliver's minty scent. To Tommy, Oliver was his brother and the moment he smelt Slav, he accepted him as his nephew. The kid reminded him so much of Oliver when he was that age, so livid and curious. Now, seeing Oliver with his own mate and pup was so surreal. For years Oliver hid his dynamic, hated being an Omega so much that he would douse himself in Beta sprays and sleep around with only Betas. Tommy himself wished Oliver could have it easier but it was his choice and he respected it. He also understood it. The Omegas Tommy knew were always treated like they couldn't tie their shoelaces, look at his best friend. He survived ten years on a deserted island, that should be enough to prove that Omegas could handle and protect themselves. It also proved that Tommy had been right about Oliver; he could do a lot once he put his mind to it. It made him wonder what his best friend would be doing about that. Truth be told, it would be really hard to hide now that there was a Slavick around. 

Back then, Tommy wouldn't catch Oliver getting cosy with any Alpha, but himself. Much less sleep with or be mated to, now in front of him, the Omega was snuggling with some fierce-looking mother fucker. And he wasn't exaggerating. Slade Wilson had dark eyes and dark hair pepper with grey and was probably taller than both Oliver and Tommy. His arm bulged with every moment and a harsh cut went through his dark brow, making him seem even scarier. Tommy was sure he spotted some cuts and wounds when the man moved. So, for the whole hour, he stayed deadly quiet to allow Oliver his sleep and try not to upset the Alpha. Tommy may seem like he could handle himself with other Alphas and even some Betas, which was true, he had fought some other Alphas and even Betas, but they weren't giving off such a clear silent warning like how Slade Wilson was. The other Alpha radiated 'no bullshit'. It was kinda surprising, considering the type of person Oliver is. The Omega could be reckless and plain stupid at times, so it made Tommy question how the hell did these two mated, much less stand each other. It was also ironic how the big bad Alpha got so soft when he found his Omega needed him. At least he knew that the Alpha cared. 

"You gonna continue staring?"

Tommy almost jumped in his seat. "Uh, no, sorry."

"Look, kid, I know you got questions; ask 'em."

"Oh, uh, how did you two work out- I mean, how did this happen?"

Slade rubs Oliver's nape, "You know him long enough to he's stubborn as hell, right?"

"Yeah," 

"Well, there's your answer." 

Tommy wanted to ask more. Firstly, the Alpha was really vague and Tommy wanted to know more about the Alpha himself. All he knew was from what Oliver had told him on their way here and that frustrated him to no end. He at least deserved to know want was going on in his best friend's head, that way he'd know how to help. But, Slade had said it himself, Oliver was stubborn.

On the trip to the hospital, it was a little longer because Oliver wanted to look at the old neighbourhood where his Father's factory used to be. Slavick enjoyed it as well, looking through the window with enthusiasm. It kinda hurt Tommy knowing that the kid was finally getting the chance to see something other than water and wilderness. He couldn't help but question a lot about it and how they managed to survive, especially with Slav but, Oliver was waking up and Slavick took off the game he was playing. He needed some answers, however, he had the patience and could wait until Oliver was comfortable with telling him these things again. His best friend spots Slav first and pets his son's head before getting up, the pup smiled brightly. Tommy takes this as his cue to step out for a moment. He has some stuff to think about too.

Thirty minutes later, all four of them were piled into Tommy's car and were on their way to Laurel's Office.

* * *

The minute Oliver sees her, all the pain barrels at him. Laurel may have darker and longer hair than Sarah, however, she still had those signature blue eyes and waves of hair. She was as beautiful as her sister and he wasn't sure anymore on how to face Laurel, even after ten years. He wanted to believe that he had what it took to tell her how he felt and how much he regretting asking her to come with- regretted getting involved with both of them. There had been so many lies; about him, about them and how he felt. Truth be told, he did love them, it wasn't like that though and Sarah had known. Sarah had accepted him- what he was- and helped him to understand a part of himself.

Being an Omega was always hard for him. His Dad making him hide his gender for years because he, no doubt hated that his only son was an Omega. The lowest rank, but over the decade on that island, Oliver had learned that it wasn't who you were that made you, it was what you did. And he did it all, he fought and he killed to survive and protect his family. Laurel, on the other hand, went to law school and made a nice living for herself. She excuses herself from the place she worked, people giving them odd looks as they left. Oliver had left Slade, Tommy and Slav beside the hummer his friend drove in a car park, telling the pair to behave before he leaves. Laurel and him walk around the block, he tries to start up a conversation, figuring out a way to apologise. To show how much he regretted taking Sarah away from her family. But, unfortunately, there were some things that he just couldn't fix.

"Ten years and you want to talk about Adam Hunt?" Laural quips back at him. The sound of the bustling city making Oliver anxious. 

He looks around with a shake of his head and a heavy sigh, "No, not really."

Laural stops, "Why are you here, Oliver?"

He faces her, "To apologise. It was my fault and, I wanted to ask you not to blame her."

"For what?" She scoffs sadly, "Falling under your spell? How could I possibly blame for doing the same thing I did?"

"It wasn't- I never meant for any of this to happen. Sarah has helped me and..." The Omega meets Laurel's blue eyes, "I'm an Omega."

Laurel rolls her eyes, "Oh come on, Oliver, like if I'll believe that?-"

"Sarah knew and she tried to help me," He paused, "Either way, I feel terrible for what happened and if I could go back and change her mind, I would in a heartbeat, so at least only I'll be the only one to suffer."

Laural sighs, "I couldn't even be angry 'cause I knew she was dead. We buried an empty coffin because her body is at the bottom of the ocean, where you left her. And you think an apology is going to fix this?-"

Oliver smells the pup before Slav tugs on his coat. He looks behind him just in time to meet bright eyes. Laurel seems surprised at the child's sudden appearance then followed but Tommy jogging their way. Laurel frowns before she stoops down and tries to speak to Slavick.

"Oh, hello, who are you?"

Tommy pants and leans on Oliver, "Sorry bub, he got away and your guy is kinda freaking out."

"Tommy?" Laurel looks at the Alpha, "What's going on and do you know the kid?"

"Laurel, this is Slavick, my son."

The shock is seen as her eyes widen and she looks at the pup a few times before glancing at Tommy. The Alpha nods and ruffles Slav's hair. Laurel stands up and seems to be at a lost of words before she finally catches herself.

"Are you serious? " She stares at Slavick, "He's yours, Oh god, you're actually an Omega- wait, you've been on that island with a kid and I said all those things?-" 

"Hey, it's okay. You're mad and you have every right." Oliver looks at Slavick and switches to Mandarin, "Where's your Father? "

"He told me to run and find you. You were right, he said. They did try to come for you. "

* * *

Tbc.. 


End file.
